Long Day in a Small Truck
by Aijin
Summary: Humor, or at least an attempt... YAOI WARNING!!


**Okay, before you read any further take heed to this warning...******

**WARNING!!!!! This fic contains YAOI! A little bit of most of 'em. 1x2, 2x1, 2x4, 2x5 yep, you read that correctly, all of those, hehehe... ^.~**   
**Not to worry though, it's not anything real bad, in other words, those weak of stomach can most likely ride this one through. (No puking**   
**necessary ^.~V )******

**One more lil' note: Beware, I don't appreciate flames and will handle them accordantly. Laughing out loud then probably posting them to**   
**show all my friends. (Some people can be such good comedians when they flame ^.^)******

**Another warning: A lotta OOC-ness by everyone (Though Wufei is okay) but you can expect that of me. And this whole story is just a PWP**   
**(Plot? What plot?) just to get our favorite GW pilots into a funny situation. (Hopefully funny anyway ^_^;;)******

**Now, if you don't mind yaoi or OOC-ness, a PWP, swear not to flame, and wanna read, then go right ahead...**   
  


**Long Day in a Small Truck**   
****   


"Roger that, over and out." Wufei spoke into the transmitter. 

"Uh... Okay, pull fore~ward please...." Came the crackly voice back. 

Wufei eased off the break and drifted forward. 

"You don't have to talk like that, Wu-man, you're just ordering lunch." Duo spoke up from the far right of the overly packed truck. 

Duo was probably the most comfortable out of all the pilots. He sat on Heero's lap, which was okay for both the Japanese pilot and the American. Quatre   
was crammed next to two others. On his right, Heero, on his left, Trowa. He scooted a bit closer (If possible) to Trowa and rested his head on his shoulder.   
Trowa was sitting next (If you call being practically on someone's lap sitting 'next' to them) Wufei who was trying to keep a constant half-inch between   
them. 

Wufei pulled up to the window like told. 

"Okay, that'll be $16.98." The same annoying voice, a little clearer, said. 

Wufei dug his hand into his left pocket and returned with $14.92. He sighed quietly and looked to his right. 

"I need two dollars and six cents." Wufei said. 

"I have a buck fifty in my pocket." Trowa said quietly, "But I can't exactly get to it." 

Wufei started turning a nice shade of light pink then cleared his throat, "Don't expect me to get it." 

Quatre sighed, "I'll get it." He slinked his hand behind Trowa's back and searched for the pocket. 

Wufei's eyes grew larger, "Th~at's not his pocket." He squeaked. 

Quatre's turn to blush, "Gomen," He continued his search then returned with the dollar and fifty cents. He handed it to Wufei. 

Wufei turned back to the (Now annoyed) man in the window. 

"Here's $16.42, wait and I'll get the rest." Wufei said. 

"Fine, fine, I've got all day." The man said, sarcastically. 

Wufei gave him the Heero Death Glareª then turned back to the pilots. 

"I still need fifty-six cents." He said and sighed. 

"I have fifty cents." Duo said, "But it's in my back pocket which I can't reach." He smirked. "Heero can though." 

"Little hentai," Heero said and tugged Duo's braid. He reached his hand in and quickly got the fifty cents. 

Duo looked at Heero and smiled, then gave him a light kiss. 

"Here, Wufei," Heero said, handing him the money. 

"Still short six cents." Wufei said. 

"Don't worry, I'll cover it." The man in the window said, not wanting to see just where the six cents would come from. 

Wufei handed him the fifty cents. 

The man (Okay, getting tired of calling him 'The man" let's call him Bob.) Bob turned back into his little area and spoke to the cook. 

"Okay, six Big Burgers and five large drinks. One tea, two cokes, and two Sprites." Bob said. 

George, the cook, looked at Bob funny and blinked repeatedly. 

"Are you drinking on the job again, George?!" Bob demanded. 

"Uh... *hic* ...no." 

"What's that clear drink next to you then?" 

"One of the Sprites, Bob, definitely not strong alcohol." George said, defensively, while putting a lid on the 'Sprite'. (Just bare with me here, it's worth it ^^) 

"Ooookay, George, hurry up." Bob said. 

**A couple minutes later...******

"Where the hell is the food?" Duo asked, peering past the others and into the little window. 

Just then Bob poked out again. 

"Here's the six Big Burgers," He handed a rather large bag to Wufei. 

Wufei set a burger on the dash then passed the bag down. 

"And here's the five drinks," He handed a full drink holder to Wufei. 

Wufei took the one labeled 'tea' and again passed it down. 

"Thanks, come again." Bob said. 

"Hn" Wufei said and stepped on the gas. 

As Wufei drove out of the drive through Trowa took one coke and handed the rest to Quatre who took the other remaining coke and gave the Sprites to   
Duo. The 'special sprite' just so happened to get to Heero. 

**Okay, now on the highway...**

Duo had happily devoured two 'Big Burgers' and was now sipping his soda. It was then that somebody cut Wufei off by an entrance. Wufei pressed the   
break causing the truck to lurch a bit. Duo's soda slipped out of his hands (I know, Duo dropping food?) and landed on the floor bed. 

"Kuso!" Duo exclaimed looking down at the spilled Sprite. Non of the pilots could move enough to get it so it sat there. 

"Good going baka," Heero commented. 

"Duo spotted Heero's soda in his hand. "Heee~ero?..." 

"Nani ga irimasu ka?" Heero asked, some what coldly. 

"Can I have some of your soda?" Duo asked with big, wide eyes. 

By now Quatre and Trowa were observing the couple. 

Heero looked at Duo's huge eyes and little smirk and sighed, defeated by a mere look. "Fine...." 

"Honto?" Heero nodded and surrendered his drink, "Arigato!" 

Duo took the 'special' sprite from Heero and proceeded to down half of it. 

"It doesn't taste like Sprite, must've been out of flavor." Duo said, wiping his lips. He handed it back to Heero who drank the rest. 

Quatre giggled quietly. 

"What?" Duo asked. 

"Nothing," Quatre said. 

**About half a mile down the highway...******

Duo was quiet. Actually quiet. This worried Quatre. 

"Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre asked. 

Duo swayed a bit on Heero's lap, then hiccuped. 

"Just *hic* fine..." Duo replied, the effects of the 'special' Sprite hitting him. 

Just then it must've hit Heero because his head tilted to the right the fell back against the seat. Heero then proceeded to snore loudly. 

Duo's eyes were big and faraway looking as he stared intently at Quatre. Quatre blushed lightly due to the stare down. Duo's neck seemed to turn to rubber   
as his head smashed into the windshield. 

"Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre managed to reach a hand out to Duo's shoulder. "Duo?" He shook him a bit. 

Suddenly a hand came up to Quatre's. Duo raised his head and looked Quatre in the eyes with a drunken grin on his face. 

"D..Duo? What are you- mmph! mmph.." Quatre was cut short by a deep kiss from Duo. 

He struggled under Duo's body, trying to get him off, but to no avail. When Duo finally broke from Quatre to catch his breath Quatre called out for Trowa,   
"Trowa! Trowa hel- mgrph" Duo again kissed Quatre. 

Trowa put his hands to Duo's chest and tried to push him back to Heero. 

Wufei chose this moment to look to his right. A trickle of blood came down from his nose as he turned a nice shade of red. It was then that Duo took   
another break (Lucky for Quatre) and looked up in a drunken stupor. He gazed into Wufei eyes and got that crazy smile again.Wufei gulped and quickly   
turned his attention back to the highway (Which was really clear for lunch hour). Too late, Duo had spotted his next... um, victim. 

Duo practically lunged for Wufei. He grabbed the Chinese boy's head and proceeded to try and suck his face off...er...kiss him. 

Quatre breathed a silent sigh of relief and wiped his lips. He couldn't help laughing a bit at Wufei's predicament. That is until the truck started to swerve. 

"Trowa, get the wheel!" Quatre said. 

Trowa somehow managed to get his hands past Duo (Who was still attacking Wufei) and grab the steering wheel. 

"Get..mmph.. off..me...hrmph..." Wufei yelled at Duo. He reached up and tried to push Duo off but it had no effect. "Trowa...Quatre...ermph.. HELP!"   
Wufei yelled between Duo's kisses. 

Quatre blushed. Trowa shrugged not being able to do much more than steer the truck and hide a smile. 

Suddenly Duo's head was roughly pulled back by his braid. He was flung back to his original spot and came face to face with a now awake (Well, sorta)   
Heero. Heero's brow knitted together as a scowl crossed his face. 

"Other guyths Duo?" Heero slurred. (As you might have guessed, alcohol effected him too ^^) 

Duo smirked and wrapped his arms around Heero. Heero met him in a deep kiss, being the only one who wanted it. 

Wufei was now wiping blood from his nose and spitting out the window. "What was that for?!" Wufei asked out load gesturing over to Duo. (Wufei once   
again had the wheel) 

"I think it was the drink, he tasted like alcohol." Quatre commented blushing again. 

"I wouldn't know," Trowa teased, nudging Quatre. 

Wufei glanced over at Duo and Heero who were still uh... enjoying each other's company. In fact they had started to go a little farther. Heero was trying to   
pull Duo's shirt off. After a little struggle and a loud *RRRIP* noise Duo's shirt was flung past Wufei and out the window. Wufei shook his head slowly   
then heard a dreaded noise. Sirens, police car sirens. 

"Kuso! Just what I need!" Wufei said and pulled the truck over. 

Two officers stepped out of the patrol car and walked over to Wufei. 

"Stop those two!" Wufei whispered harshly to Trowa and Quatre. 

"You know what happens when Duo makes eye contact with someone, he uh..." Quatre started. 

"Excuse me," One of the officers said tapping on Wufei's shoulder. "Do you know why we had to stop you?" He asked. 

"Hn" Wufei replied. 

"Throwing a shirt out the window isn't only stupid, but it's dangerous. I'm afraid I'm going to have to-" The police officer stopped as he saw Heero and Duo.   
"Oh my- stop those two, Jack." He called to his partner. 

Jack walked over to the other side of the truck. "Excuse me," Jack said shaking Duo, "Hey, stop!" 

Duo looked up at Jack. 

"Uh-oh..." Quatre said quietly. 

"Stop that! It's dangerous to drive with- mmph! Ermph!..." Jack was under Duo's attack. 

Heero stared at the two then plopped his head back against the seat, passed out again. 

"Kuso, this is going to be a loooong day...." Wufei said, smacking his head.   
  


** **owari****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Okay, this story was made on inspiration from a far better story written by Bill The Radish. Click [here][1] to view her. (Which I recommend you**   
**do) Thanks Bill! Oh, and don't forget to email her!******

**I know, Duo speaking Japanese? But I told you about OOC-ness already. :-b~ So there ya go, ja ne! ^.^V**   


   [1]: http://members.xoom.com/Ani_Center/jaeftt.html



End file.
